


Don't Forget Me

by Its_a_yoke



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, the kids are scared about the new coparenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: “I-- I will take care of him, don’t worry,” Sebastian promised."I know you will," Checo nodded and gave him a small smile.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Sergio Perez & Lance Stroll
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	Don't Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this on Monday for laughs because I was sure Checo was staying and now I actually get to post it??? 
> 
> Enjoy <3 :')))

From the moment Max heard the news he was counting down the seconds to when he would be allowed to leave the RedBull garage. When his engineer gave him the final nod and called it a day Max marched his way to the Ferrari hospitalities. 

He tried to go to Seb’s motorhome, but no one was there, so he decided to try Charles’ one. 

He entered Charles’ motorhome without knocking, but there was no sign of the German either. Instead, there was crying Charles in Pierre’s arms and an anxious looking Antonio who was on his phone and probably texting Marcus. 

“He is gonna fucking replace us the second he gets there,” Max muttered as he locked his eyes with Charles’ teary ones. Charles just nodded as he saw Max’s panicked face and sobbed harder into Pierre’s chest. 

Max made his way to the couch and shakily sat down. 

“He will forget about us,” Max whispered as he stared at the wall. 

“Seb would never do that. Stop freaking out you three. Sebastian loves us, he is not gonna forget about us just because his new teammate is Lance,” Pierre said loudly and clearly so that everyone could hear him. 

“But you don’t understand Pierre, Lance is so sweet and kind... He never caused any problems, but us…” Charles shared a pained look with Max. 

At that Max couldn’t hold it any longer and broke down next to Charles. He thought that if he was ever gonna break down in the presence of Charles Leclerc it would be for Seb. 

So now Pierre had two sobbing messes on his chest as he ran his hands on their backs soothingly. 

“It is my fault Seb is leaving, this is all my fault,” Charles kept muttering as he hid into Pierre’s crook of the neck. 

Pierre quickly put his hand on Max’s mouth as he saw the fiery look in the Redbull driver’s eyes. He gave him a warning look. 

“Guys, I really think you should give Seb some credit here. Be happy he is staying in F1. Lance could not steal him away from you even if he tried,” Pierre started, but got interrupted by Charles jumping to his feet.

“You are right. I am not gonna let him try,” Charles said with determination and quickly made his way out of his motorhome. The 3 boys left in there shared a quick alarmed look and ran after the Ferrari boy. 

Charles reached the Racing Point hospitalities in no time and made his way to Lance’s motorhome. He barged in, ready to tell him exactly what was on his mind but stopped as soon as he took a deep breath to do so. 

There, on the big sofa, laid a pink sobbing mess on Esteban’s lap as Kevin sat next to the two just looking at them in compassion. 

“What happened?” Charles asked in confusion. He couldn’t understand why Lance would be crying when he was getting the best teammate ever. 

“Checo is leaving, what do you think happened,” Esteban looked at Charles as if he was dumb.

“Oh,” Charles said as the rest of his boys finally reached the motorhome. 

“Why are you here?” Kevin asked. 

“Well, Lance is stealing Seb from me, so I guess my emotions got the best of me,” Charles sheepily said as he still stood in the door. He felt stupid that he didn’t even think about how Lance was feeling right now, He knew the pain of losing a favorite teammate.

“I don’t want Seb, I just want Checo,” Lance whined into Este. Charles just cooed and made his way to the sofa, followed by Pierre, Max and Antonio. 

Antonio sat down next to Kevin and they started talking about Marcus immediately, the Italian always feeling better when he could talk about his boyfriend.

Charles sat down on Pierre’s lap again, his face facing Lance’s as the two looked at each other.

“It is my fault, my fault Checo is leaving. It should have been me,” Lance shook his head. 

“No, no. Do not ever say that,” Charles rushed to say before anyone else could comment. “I know exactly how you feel, but you can’t think that way. It is not your fault the team decided like this, you have no say in that. You just have to suck it up and enjoy any moment you have left with him. I know it really hurts right now, but it gets better! Believe me, it really does,” Charles reached and held Lance’s hand tightly. 

“Yeah, it is gonna be okay,” Pierre whispered, and the others all hummed in union. 

“Thank you,” Lance said, calming his sobbing a little. 

“Just cry it out and remember that you are getting an awesome teammate for next season and I am sure the other teams are fighting over Checo right now,” Charles smiled at the Canadian. Lance was about to answer him when the door opened. 

“There you all are. We were looking for you everywhere!” Sebastian and Checo stood in the door. 

And all the things Charles wanted to scream at Sebastian vanished. All he could master was to do grabby hands at the German as he came over and sat down on the sofa with him.

Max stayed silent even though he had some doubts on his own. He knew the bond between Seb and Charles was deeper.

“Promise me you are not gonna forget me,” Charles whispered as they cuddled.

“Charles, we have this conversation every day. I will never forget you, my problem child,” Seb whispered and kissed Charles’ forehead.

“And me? Promise me you won’t forget about me,” Max peeped out. Seb looked at him in surprise as he couldn’t remember the last time he saw the boy this vulnerable.

“I am not gonna forget any of you. All of you are my problems forever,” Seb laughed. He leaned over and kissed Pierre’s, Max’s and Antonio’s forehead as well, the Italian reaching over from where he was cuddling with Kevin. 

Meanwhile Lance was safely tucked under Checo’s chin as he sobbed softly.

“I’m sorry, cariño. But I am not leaving you I promise. I am doing everything I can to sign for next season,” Checo said to him.

“I am still gonna miss you,” Lance cried.

“I will miss you even more,” Checo said as he tightened his arms around him as they continued whispering to each other.

**** 

It was after everyone fell asleep cuddled against each other as they were exhausted after freaking out when Seb locked his eyes with Checo, only the two of them were awake.

“I’m really sorry. I wish there was another way,” Seb hoped that Checo knew that he meant that. 

“Don’t… That is life, that is motosport. Shit happens,” Checo said as he played with Lance’s long hair, cuddling the Canadian closer to him. 

“I-- I will take care of him, don’t worry,” Sebastian promised as he knew that Checo really didn't want to talk about that.

"I know you will," Checo nodded and gave him a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> It is just a quick drabble of what I think happened :') 
> 
> You can come throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
